


see you again

by annella



Series: Let go [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: A direct follow-up to Let Go. In which Cloud returns to Andrea, a little hurt, a lot distressed, and very much in need of a space to just be away from the world for a while.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Let go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this pairing ate my brain. Enjoy some more shameless smut.
> 
> And sweet jesus please let me know if there are formatting issues.

It’s been a long time since Cloud has had the luxury of a hot bath. Getting clean has always been a chore, usually achieved with a bucket of lukewarm water and a bar of rough soap. 

  


The sunken bathtub in Andrea’s private bathroom is the biggest one he’s ever seen, easily large enough for at least four people. Cloud stares at it for a moment, uncomprehending, before glancing at Andrea.

  


“Thought you might like to relax,” Andrea says, leaning down to turn the taps on. The tub slowly begins to fill, steam billowing up and filling the wood-panelled room with a warm haze. The decor is surprisingly tasteful, all dark brown and cream finishings with dim lamps scattered around providing subtle lighting. Faintly, just on the edge of hearing, Cloud can pick up strains of music coming from the Honeybee Inn stage.

  


“Relax?” Cloud folds his arms, leaning against the wall. “I don’t really know if I can. I've had a rough night.”

  


“All the more reason to try.” Andrea turns back to face him, sympathy clouding his expression. “Would you like to talk about it?”

  


“What’s there to talk about?” Cloud asks bluntly. “Plate fell. People died.”

  


Andrea nods. “I’m sorry you weren’t able to stop it. I have no doubt you did everything in your power.”

  


Cloud looks away. “Really not here to talk.”

  


There’s a silence, broken only by the sound of running water as the tub steadily fills. Andrea sighs softly. “Very well. But will you consent to joining me in the bath?”

  


There’s no good reason to say no, and several compelling reasons to say yes, and Cloud fights down a pulse of arousal as he removes his sword and leans it against the wall. Come to think of it, he  _ has _ been in the sewers recently, and although the smell has faded for him, he imagines he’s pretty ripe by now. His suspicions are borne out when he has to  _ peel _ his clothes off his tired body, and he cringes at the stench coming off both them and his own skin. It's quite the mood killer. 

  


Andrea points to a hamper by the door. “Don’t worry. One of the staff will launder those for you.” His nose wrinkles. “Or perhaps burn them.”

  


“Thanks,” Cloud mutters, dropping his clothes in the hamper. He turns to see Andrea watching him with a faint smile on his face, his head tilted as he runs his eyes over Cloud’s naked body. Cloud resists the immediate urge to cover his groin, instead staring back with a raised eyebrow.

  


“You’re still dressed,” he points out. 

  


“And you’re filthy. Get in the tub.” The command is spoken in a low voice, almost a purr, and a tiny thrill ricochets through Cloud.

  


“Hmm.” Cloud dips a hesitant toe in the steaming water. It’s almost too hot, and he grits his teeth as he steps down into the thigh-deep water. He just about lets out a groan of pleasure as he sinks in up to his neck, the water instantly relieving the dull ache of his tired muscles.

  


“Budge up,” Andrea says, and Cloud opens his eyes to see the dancer naked, dropping his pants on the floor before stepping down to join Cloud in the bath. He only has a moment to admire Andrea’s body, but the sight of his long, lean limbs and muscular chest lights a fire of arousal, burning quietly in Cloud's gut.

  


Andrea leans against the side of the tub and beckons Cloud over, a heated look in his eyes. Cloud finds himself moving to join him without a second thought, turning around at Andrea’s silent command and sitting with his back to him. He sighs when he feels the soft touch of a damp cloth, and the warm, spicy scent of soap fills the air as Andrea gently washes his back.

  


Cloud has never had anyone bathe him like this before. He lifts his arms on command, shifts around in response to Andrea’s quiet requests, even lets him dip down to thoroughly wash between his legs. Eventually he finds himself almost asleep, back pressed against Andrea’s chest as his fingers work soap into Cloud's damp hair. It’s hard not to groan as Andrea digs in firmly, massaging his scalp. His eyes slip closed and he exhales, feeling stress leaves his body, leached out by the hands in his hair, the heat of the water, the near-silence in the room. All he can hear is the gentle splash of water and Andrea’s quiet breathing behind him.

  


He doesn’t want it to stop. He hasn’t had space to breathe, space to just  _ exist _ , in longer than he can remember. His mind is blissfully blank, focused only on the strong fingers working the tension out of him.

  


“Much better,” Andrea murmurs approvingly after Cloud has dunked himself under the water to rinse the soap out. He pushes his hair off his face, well aware of how ridiculous he looks with it wet and unstyled, but he’s so relaxed he can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t need to be asked to return to Andrea’s embrace, fitting himself against the other man’s body like he was meant to be there. 

  


Andrea kisses his neck, his warm mouth searing heat through Cloud’s body. Cloud inhales sharply, leaning his head back against Andrea’s shoulder, feeling like he could melt into the bath water. The kisses move up his neck to his jaw, and warmth penetrates deep inside when Andrea starts stroking his torso. Cloud lets out a startled whine when those long, slender fingers find his nipples, gently squeezing and tugging the sensitive skin.

  


He’s getting hard, his dick stirring eagerly, and he presses his hips back against the firm line of Andrea’s cock.

  


"How long can you stay?" Andrea asks, his voice hushed in the quiet of the room.

  


Cloud considers for a moment. He figures Tifa and Barret will want to fight as many battles as possible at the colosseum, and after that they’ll probably spend a while exploring the rest of the attractions Wall Market has to offer. “A few hours. Maybe the night. Should probably send a message if I do that, though."

  


"Good. Because I haven't forgotten what I told you last night."

  


Cloud blinks, confused for a moment. Then he remembers:  _ I'd lay you out on my bed and make you come over and over until you begged me to stop. _

  


"Huh."

  


Andrea kisses his ear, delicately stroking the edge with just the tip of his tongue. Cloud’s fully hard now, wishing Andrea's wandering hands would go a little lower. 

  


"Have you ever tested out your stamina in that area?"

  


A heated rush of blood floods Cloud’s face. "I, uh—" A memory surfaces: time spent with someone, helping each other out, hands on each other’s dicks as they came together over and over and—

  


Cloud shakes off the hazy memory as Andrea's hand drops down to his stomach, caressing below his navel. There’s a teasing, gentle touch to his cock in passing, and Cloud grits his teeth. 

  


"Well?"

  


"No," Cloud bites out. Andrea shifts his legs from where they're bracketing Cloud, entwining them with Cloud's legs and stopping any movement. His hand once again brushes the tip of Cloud's dick and Cloud involuntarily lets out a whine. 

  


"Would you like to?" The words are breathed low and deep in Cloud's ear, a hot rush sending a shock down to his core. 

  


"I don't—I haven't—"

  


Andrea pauses. "Cloud. I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with." He relaxes his legs, allowing Cloud to move if he wants. Cloud recognises it for what it is: an escape. He could get out of this bath, get dressed and leave, and Andrea wouldn't try to stop him. 

  


"No, I—" Cloud sighs. He pauses again, cursing himself for not being able to just  _ talk _ . He's always been better at actions. He takes a deep breath, finds Andrea's hand where it's gently resting against his stomach, and drags it down to his cock. As Andrea curls his hand around Cloud’s dick, Cloud turns his head to find Andrea's mouth. "I want this," he forces out, his voice coming out low and rough. He can feel Andrea's quick intake of breath, and kisses him. 

  


Andrea responds immediately, his mouth already half open when his lips meet Cloud's. Cloud reaches up and wraps his arm around the back of Andrea's neck, pulling him in closer as he tangles the fingers of his other hand with Andrea's on his dick. Cloud forces him to stroke, hard and fast, moans slipping out of his mouth and into Andrea's as their tongues slide together. 

  


"Cloud—"

  


"Don't stop," Cloud pleads, jerking his hips, fucking the tight space of their combined grasp. He's going to come, here in Andrea's bath, in no time at all, but his entire body is crying out for the release and he can't stop himself. Andrea goes with it, accepting and returning his desperate kisses, his own erection firmly pressed against Cloud's lower back. 

  


It's all too much, and Cloud tears his mouth away, his head falling back to Andrea's shoulder, his mouth open in a gasp. His back arches and a desperate moan escapes him as Andrea's hand tightens around him, matching the thrusts of his hips as he strokes him faster. It's what he wants, what he  _ needs _ , and Cloud cries out Andrea's name as he comes. 

  


"Oh, my dear," Andrea murmurs, stroking Cloud through it as the spasms ease. 

  


"Sorry." Cloud suddenly feels embarrassed at how quickly he'd come. So much for stamina. 

  


"Nothing to be sorry about," Andrea replies. "That was  _ incredible _ ." 

  


Cloud realises, as he floats sleepily in Andrea's embrace, that he really ought to reciprocate. Tired limbs splash water everywhere as he wriggles around to kneel in front of Andrea. The man is flushed, breathing hard, his eyes dark and his mouth inviting. Cloud leans in to kiss him, moving closer as their lips part, straddling Andrea's thighs. He feels Andrea hard against his lower stomach, sparking renewed interest in his own dick. 

  


"Hmm, thought so," Andrea says, pulling away and smirking. "Unlike you, however, I can't recover in _ quite _ such a short amount of time, so what do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

  


"Mmm. In a minute." Cloud doesn't understand why he feels so safe here. He's just letting off steam, scratching an itch, but as he leans against Andrea's chest and buries his face in his neck, a calm envelops him unlike anything he's experienced since—

  


since—

  


He gasps at the sudden weight of a gloved hand on his shoulder, the crushing presence of someone standing tall behind him. There's the distant sound of heavy breathing and a cold wind on the back of his neck. It's pitch black all around him and he's falling, he's—

  


"Cloud!" 

  


—being shaken. He lifts his aching head to see Andrea watching him, a frown creasing his forehead and concern in his eyes. The darkness fades as he blinks it away, trying to focus on Andrea’s face in front of him.

  


"I'm fine," Cloud says firmly. He wants to glance behind him but he can't sense the threatening presence anymore. The cold wind scented with smoke and ash is gone; it's humid and warm in here, smelling of spice and soap. 

  


"Cloud, you're hurting me," Andrea says quietly, and Cloud looks down to see that he's got a death grip on Andrea's shoulders. 

  


"Sorry!" He tears his hands away and moves back, clumsy in the now lukewarm water. "I should probably go, it's getting late—"

  


" _ Cloud _ ." Andrea’s voice is firm, and he sits forward, taking Cloud's hands. Cloud glances every which way, reluctant to look Andrea in the eye, but it doesn't matter: Andrea tugs him forward again, wrapping his arms around Cloud and holding him in a tight embrace. One hand strokes his back while the other cups the back of his head, fingers tangling in his damp hair as Cloud presses his face into the crook of Andrea's neck. "Oh, my darling, what have they done to you?"

  


"I said I'm fine!" Cloud snaps. He tries to move away again, but Andrea's arms are immovable. 

  


"It's alright, my sweet," Andrea murmurs. "I'm sorry I tried to pry. You don't need to tell me."

  


It should be cloying and suffocating, being held like this, arms wrapped around his body and a low, warm voice whispering calming endearments in his ear. Cloud should probably just get the hell out of here. But he stays where he is, breathing quietly into Andrea's shoulder and pretending the dampness on his face is just water from the bath. He can't— _ won't _ —remember the last time he felt this safe. Protected. Cared for. 

  


The water eventually grows uncomfortably cold, and they part with reluctance. Cloud's reached an equilibrium again, his mind clearer and his heart rate back to normal. 

  


"Thanks," he mutters, swiping a hand over his face. "Sorry about that."

  


"No need to apologise," Andrea replies, running a hand down Cloud's back and then down his legs as he shifts away from Andrea, getting to his feet and stepping out of the bath. "Hmm."

  


Cloud glances down to see Andrea openly admiring him as he stands naked before him. A hot flush flares up his neck but despite his slight embarrassment, he can't keep a cocky half-smile off his face. 

  


He returns the favour when Andrea gets out of the bath. The man has a trim dancer's physique, slender and wiry with a well developed upper body. He turns to fetch a couple of towels from nearby, showing off his gorgeous ass. Cloud had managed to get a handful of it during their first time together, and it looks just as firm and round it had felt. The lamps in the bathroom give off a warm, gentle light, casting shadows over Andrea's body, showing off every well-defined muscle. Cloud tilts his head, warmth filling his stomach and arousal starting to prick at the edges of his mind again. 

  


Andrea glances over his shoulder, catching Cloud watching him, and grins. "Like what you see?" he asks, tossing Cloud a towel. 

  


Cloud shrugs and slings the towel over his shoulders. "You're not too bad to look at."

  


Andrea is in front of him in moments, sliding a hand up into Cloud's hair as he moves right into his space. "I should be offended by such faint praise," he murmurs, then clenches his fist, pulling Cloud's hair with a sudden twist of his wrist. Cloud gasps as his head is yanked back, and although the pain is mild, the sharp tug on his scalp sends unexpected sparks through him. A whimper escapes him, his eyes wide and focused on Andrea's face. No one's ever pulled his hair like that before, and he's caught off guard by his own response to it. The arousal isn't a warm churn in the background anymore; it's front and centre, a molten energy centred on his dick and filling his entire body. 

  


There's no way Andrea misses Cloud's erection returning, thickening against Andrea's leg in direct response to his hair being pulled. His other arm slides around Cloud's waist and he slips one thigh between Cloud's legs. "Now that's interesting," he murmurs. His mouth is barely an inch from Cloud's, and he slowly pulls Cloud's damp hair again. 

  


Cloud can't tear his eyes away from Andrea's, watching the pupils dilate as his breathing becomes faster, rougher. His own breathing is laboured, and he can't help but rut against Andrea's leg. 

  


"I could fuck you right here," Andrea says, his quiet words a breath against Cloud's mouth. "Just lift you up, open you up, and fuck you until you don't know your own name." The hand on his waist drops to cup his ass, a teasing finger slipping between his cheeks. 

  


"I—ah—" Cloud stutters. "Oh god—"

  


"But I think we'd be more comfortable in bed," Andrea continues, releasing Cloud and stepping back. 

  


"Fucking  _ tease _ ," Cloud says under his breath. He notices Andrea watching him as he dries off, that dark gaze flitting over him from head to toe. He lingers on Cloud's chest and shoulders before tilting his head and staring at his dick, a grin curling his mouth up at one corner. 

  


"Like what you see?" Cloud repeats Andrea’s words back to him. He's feeling unnaturally bold as he lifts his arms to dry his back, knowing it'll emphasise his muscles even more. His cock stands out in front of him, his erection not fading in the slightest. 

  


"You're killing me," Andrea mutters. He's drying himself off quickly, not being nearly as showy about it as Cloud, and Cloud lets out an undignified squeak when Andrea tosses his towel onto the floor and scoops him up into his arms. He wraps his legs around Andrea’s waist, taking the opportunity to rub his cock against the defined muscles of Andrea’s abdomen, and leans in for a kiss. Andrea grunts, his hands firm on Cloud’s ass, and opens his mouth easily to allow entry to Cloud’s questing tongue.

  


They almost don’t make it out of the bathroom—Andrea turns and slams Cloud into the wall, the impact driving a gasp out of him. The kiss is frantic and messy, tongues tangling around harsh breaths. Andrea's short beard scrapes deliciously, almost painfully, against Cloud's face, undoubtedly leaving a red mark. Cloud can’t stop grinding against Andrea’s stomach, his cock slick with precome, easing the way as he rocks his hips. 

  


“Fuck—Cloud—” Andrea groans, his dick pressing against Cloud’s ass.

  


Cloud breaks away from the kiss with a moan, his head thumping back into the wall when he feels Andrea’s hands spreading his ass cheeks wide and slipping a finger back towards his hole. It’s too dry for Andrea to penetrate him, but he strokes the tight muscle, and Cloud almost sobs. He’s still oversensitive from his earlier orgasm, but his body is demanding more,  _ now _ . 

  


“Too much?” Andrea asks as he bites Cloud’s earlobe. His tongue circles the stud, his breath tickling gently.

  


Cloud shakes his head. “I—I need to come,” he forces out. “But—it  _ hurts _ .”

  


“Hmm. Poor thing.” Andrea pulls back, slowly releasing Cloud from his hold and lowering him to the ground. 

  


“No,” Cloud gasps, trying to pull Andrea back against him. His dick is almost painfully swollen, and he reaches down to cup himself, desperate to relieve the pressure.

  


“Plenty of time, honey,” Andrea murmurs, leaning down to kiss him softly. Cloud groans into his mouth.

  


“Fuck you.”

  


“I’m  _ counting  _ on it.” Andrea winks at him and walks away, and Cloud can’t help but admire the view as he follows Andrea through the door to his bedroom. As he crosses the threshold, he takes a moment to try to get a hold of himself, rubbing his hands over his face and taking a few deep breaths.

  
  
  


Andrea's bed is quite possibly the most comfortable surface Cloud has ever laid on. He sprawls out in the centre, limbs akimbo, the soft linen caressing his warm skin. He might just go to sleep.

  


"Changed my mind," he says, closing his eyes. 

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"I don’t care about the sex. From now on, I'm using you for your bed."

  


There's a delighted laugh from next to him, and Cloud opens his eyes just in time to see Andrea slide onto the bed next to him. Cloud rolls onto his side, meeting Andrea in the middle, and takes a moment to just  _ look _ at the man in front of him.

  


Hazel eyes, the pupils large in the dim light of the room. A strong nose and jaw, a short beard which Cloud distinctly remembers the feel of on his inner thighs. A warm smile which is doing its best to melt Cloud’s heart.

  


“Your eyes,” Andrea says, his tone awed. “I can’t get over how beautiful they are.”

  


Cloud flushes. “It’s from—”

  


“—the mako, yes. Extraordinary.” He presses his forehead against Cloud’s, their mouths almost touching.

  


Cloud takes a deep breath. He can’t get attached to this man. This is just a bit of fun, something to relieve the stress. Shaking the intrusive thoughts away—a little house together in the slums, Cloud doing merc work while Andrea runs the Inn—Cloud kisses him. It’s almost chaste, just a gentle press of lips, and he hears Andrea sigh. His hand comes up to cup Cloud’s face, and Cloud closes his eyes, pressing his cheek into Andrea’s palm.

  


“Gorgeous,” Andrea whispers, kissing Cloud again. For several minutes they share warm, soft kisses, lips sliding together as their breath intermingles and their legs slowly tangle together. Cloud’s erection is still very much present, but the desperation has faded. Andrea, on the other hand, is starting to get worked up. Little gasps escape him and he grinds his hips against Cloud’s with increasing fervour. His hand moves up into Cloud’s hair and grips the long strands tightly, tugging firmly. 

  


Cloud’s need to come returns tenfold and he whines, slinging a leg over Andrea’s thigh and pressing their hips together.

  


“You really like that, don’t you?” Andrea observes.

  


“You think?” Cloud snaps, leaning his head into Andrea’s hand. “Do it again.”

  


Andrea obliges, taking a larger fistful and pulling hard. Cloud grunts, open-mouthed and panting, taken aback at how good it feels. “Harder!” he gasps, shoving a hand down between their bodies and taking hold of both their erections together. Andrea lets out a choked-off moan and gives a sharp yank to Cloud’s hair. His head is pulled right back and Andrea attaches his mouth to Cloud’s neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin.

  


“Cloud, I want—can I—” Andrea lets go of Cloud’s hair and grabs his ass, sliding a finger down between his cheeks. “God, I just want to fuck you so badly.”

  


“Y—yeah,” Cloud replies without even thinking. He can’t deny he’s been thinking about it since the previous evening, almost tripping over his own feet on several occasions as he imagined Andrea fucking him, bending him over and sliding his cock in.

  


Andrea groans, the sound ripping from deep inside his chest. “How do I want you? Let me see, let me think.” He nuzzles Cloud’s neck. "Hands and knees, honey."

  


A thrill pulses through Cloud’s body and he grunts, tearing himself reluctantly away from Andrea’s embrace, rolling onto his knees.

  


“Beautiful,” Andrea purrs as Cloud leans down on his elbows, ass up in the air. Andrea shifts behind him, stroking the smooth skin of his ass. “Honey, your ass needs to be immortalised in  _ sculpture _ . It’s a crime that you hide this under those awful baggy pants.”

  


“Don’t you ever stop talking?” Cloud groans, burying his flushed face in his arms.

  


“Absolutely not,” Andrea replies, his tone rich with amusement. Cloud hears him rummaging in the bedside drawer, and then there’s the quiet  _ snick _ of a lid being opened. A warm hand cups his ass again, squeezing a little, and Cloud is glad his face is hidden so Andrea can’t see the fiery blush decorating his cheeks from the murmured endearments. 

  


“I wonder,” Andrea muses, the hand stroking him pausing. “If you like your hair being pulled, perhaps you would like this as well?”

  


Cloud glances back in confusion, just in time to see Andrea raise his hand and bring it down to his ass with a light slap. His eyes widen in surprise, heat ricocheting through him.

  


“Yes? No? Maybe?” Andrea leans down and kisses Cloud’s ear. “ _ Harder? _ ” He rubs his face against Cloud’s neck, his beard scraping delightfully.

  


“Harder,” Cloud mumbles, his voice muffled from his face being buried in his arms again.

  


“What was that?” That hand is back on his ass, stroking gently, patting where he’d been slapped.

  


“Harder!” Cloud grits his teeth as Andrea chuckles, his chest vibrating against Cloud’s back. 

  


“Anything you want, honey.” He bites Cloud’s earlobe and sits up again, running his hands down Cloud’s back, caressing him gently before sliding down to cup his ass. “What I wouldn’t give to have you back in your gorgeous dress, skirts pushed up over your hips while I have my way with you.”

  


“ _ Fuck _ ,” Cloud chokes out, his breath quickening at the mental image. He’s painfully hard now, his dick straining under him, brushing against the bedclothes. 

  


“Such a wasted opportunity. Ah well, there’s always next time.” Andrea strokes Cloud’s ass, the touch feather-light. “For now—”

  


Cloud can’t muffle the shout that escapes him when Andrea’s hand comes down firmly against the soft skin of his ass. Pain and heat bloom instantly, the  _ smack _ echoing in the room. Cloud whimpers softly, only to have the breath driven from him when Andrea smacks him again. He bites his arm, trying to stifle his desperate moans as that hand comes down again and again. Soon he’s a babbling mess, begging and gasping, his ass raised high and the heat and burning filling his entire body. He can feel precome dripping from his cock, pooling on the blankets under him, and he knows it won’t take much more to make him come again.

  


“Incredible,” Andrea says softly as he eases up, his hand returning to stroke the sore skin. 

  


“Please, god,” Cloud moans helplessly. “I need you to—”

  


“Hmm? What do you need, my darling?”

  


“I need to  _ come _ !” Cloud blurts out.

  


Andrea doesn’t reply, but Cloud clearly hears the hitch in his already rapid breathing. Moments later he feels a slick finger slide down between his ass cheeks, stroking his entrance. Andrea hums with satisfaction, dipping just his fingertip inside as Cloud writhes and moans. His nerves are still singing from Andrea smacking him, and he huffs out a loud breath when Andrea slides his finger into him.

  


“Alright?”

  


“More!” One finger isn’t enough; Cloud wants to  _ feel _ him.

  


“Now, now,” Andrea says, his voice rich with amusement as he slowly fucks Cloud with his long, delicate finger. “Ask me nicely.”

  


“Fuck you!”

  


“Wrong again.” Andrea stops moving, his finger deep inside Cloud, gently pressing against his prostate. Cloud struggles to speak again, the teasing pressure making him breathless with need.

  


“Please?” he manages through gritted teeth. “Please,  _ more. _ ”

  


“That’s more like it.”

  


A groan tears itself loose from deep inside Cloud’s chest when a second finger enters him. His hands clutch desperately at the blankets as Andrea thrusts his fingers in and out, each time sliding firmly against his prostate. The pressure builds rapidly, a bright fire burning in Cloud’s groin, his limbs starting to shake in the face of intense need. Cloud starts to wonder if he can come like this, particularly when Andrea reaches up with his free hand and grabs his hair, tugging sharply in time with his thrusts.

  


“Gorgeous,” Andrea says, his voice penetrating through the fog in Cloud’s mind. “Are you ready, honey?”

  


“Y-yes!” Cloud gasps out, his eyes watering and his hands grasping in vain at the bedclothes. He groans when Andrea withdraws his fingers, his entire body trembling with need, and he hears the rip of a condom being opened before the head of Andrea's dick slides against him.

  


“Deep breath, Cloud,” Andrea instructs, and Cloud nods. He lets it out in a loud  _ whoosh _ as Andrea slowly presses into his ass. It’s tight, tighter than the fingers, and Andrea reaches down to wrap his hand around Cloud’s dick, gently stroking him as he pushes all the way inside. Once there he stops, letting Cloud adjust.

  


“Are you alright, gorgeous?”

  


“Shut up and fuck me!” Cloud punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips, trying to press himself back onto Andrea’s cock. The stretch is intense, but the pressure against that heated place inside him, combined with the hand sliding over his dick, swiping up precome to slick the way, is enough to make him see stars. He’s never felt like this before—exposed, laid bare for all to see. He’d worried that this would make him feel weak, but as he shifts and hears Andrea gasp in pleasure, he grins. Weakness is the last thing he’s feeling right now. 

  


“Feel good?” he pants, swivelling his hips in an effort to make Andrea  _ move _ . “Gonna fuck me or just sit there?”

  


“Oh, you  _ bitch. _ " Andrea’s voice is tight, and he smacks Cloud’s ass again, even harder this time. The sound rings out in the room like a gunshot, and Cloud moans. 

  


“Again!” he hisses, and curses as Andrea instead reaches forward and grabs his hair, tugging sharply. Cloud's vision blurs and his mouth falls open.

  


“I’ve got you,” Andrea says, pulling Cloud’s hair again and jerking his head up. “Think you’re ready?”

  


“Getting bored,” Cloud lies, and moans when this results in Andrea thrusting his hips hard, his thighs slapping against Cloud’s ass as he gives in and starts to fuck him. He keeps his hand wrapped around Cloud’s dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts, his other hand tight in Cloud’s hair, tugging hard enough to force Cloud’s head right back.

  


It isn’t going to be long. The pressure building in Cloud’s gut is nearing breaking point, and he gives up trying to speak. Andrea’s gasps and grunts from behind him spur him on, and before long the only sounds from the room are curses, the slap of skin on skin, and the creak of the bed. Cloud is caught in the middle between Andrea’s hand and his cock, hips jerking frantically back and forth to fuck the tight circle of Andrea’s fist as he fucks himself on the thick length inside him. It’s a near overwhelming sensation, and the firm grip Andrea has on his hair only makes him more desperate. The fire burning inside him is an inferno, an out of control conflagration taking over every part of his body, and he finds himself nearly sobbing with the need to come.

  


Cloud’s orgasm, when it finally hits, is like a punch to the gut. His vision whites out and his back arches as he spills over Andrea’s hand and onto the blankets beneath him, gasping out his pleasure with a sharp cry. 

  


“Cloud,” Andrea chokes out, his voice shaking. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He thrusts hard one last time before burying himself deep inside Cloud with a groan, his hips spasming against Cloud’s ass.

  


They stay like that for a long moment, both of them breathing hard in the warm, humid air of the room. Then, with a soft hum, Andrea slowly pulls out, stroking Cloud’s stinging ass as he does.

  


“Hope you’re not planning on sitting down anytime soon,” Andrea muses, his hand a balm against the sore skin. Cloud’s ass is still throbbing, the beat of pain pulsing through him and echoing in his ears. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, every part of him aching and thrumming with adrenaline. As soon as Andrea shifts back, Cloud’s knees give out and he collapses face-down on the bed, not even caring about the wet spot beneath him.

  


“Nnh,” he manages, his face buried in the pillow. He barely registers the sounds of Andrea moving around the room, and is taken by surprise when a cool washcloth is draped over his ass, soothing the sting. Andrea pushes gently at Cloud’s shoulder, trying to get him to shift over, but Cloud grumbles, resisting. He can’t move, can’t even  _ think _ .

  


“Come on, sweet thing. Let me clean you up." The hand on his shoulder grows more insistent, and Cloud gives in, rolling over enough that Andrea can get the stained blanket off the bed. Cloud’s half asleep by the time Andrea lets him roll back, and the last thing he registers before he passes out is the quiet murmur of voices on the far side of the room.

  
  
  


When he wakes, the room is dark but for a single lamp on the far side casting deep shadows. Cloud sits up, glancing around quickly, ready to leap out of bed and grab his sword. It takes him a moment to register where he is—Andrea’s bedroom, Andrea’s  _ bed _ —and he looks down at the sleeping figure next to him.

  


Andrea’s face is softened in sleep, his mouth partly open and a hand resting on the pillow next to him. A smile forms on Cloud’s face without him even realising it. He shakes it off quickly. He can’t stay; Tifa and Barret must be wondering what has become of him, and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, glancing around the room in the hopes of finding his clothes.

  


“Your clothes are being washed,” a sleepy voice says behind him. “They’ll be dry in the morning. You should probably just come back to bed.”

  


Cloud starts, looking behind him to see Andrea’s eyes open and trained on Cloud.

  


“I—”

  


“You can leave if you wish, but you’ll have to borrow clothes from me. Or you could just stay a few more hours.” His gaze is unwavering, and Cloud once again clearly understands what is unsaid.  _ I won’t stop you leaving. But I’d like you to stay. _

  


He nods once and slides his legs back under the covers. It feels awkward; Cloud can’t remember ever sharing a bed with someone, and he’s hyper aware of Andrea’s presence next to him. He stares at the ceiling for a while, his mind starting to mull over what comes next, wondering how they’re going to find a way to get topside.

  


“Cloud,” Andrea grumbles sleepily, “I can hear you thinking all the way over here.”

  


“Sorry.”

  


Andrea huffs out a breath and nudges Cloud’s shoulder. “Roll over,” he instructs, and Cloud does so without hesitation. Andrea curls around him, his chest pressed to Cloud’s back, his arm around his waist.

  


“Sleep,” Andrea commands, nuzzling the back of Cloud’s neck.

  


“Can’t.”

  


Andrea sighs. “What’s on your mind? And don’t give me that ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ rubbish. I know you’re looking for a way to get topside. What’s up there that’s so important?”

  


Cloud blinks slowly in the dim room. “Aerith,” he says softly.

  


Andrea freezes. “Aerith? What do you mean? She was with you only last night.”

  


A short laugh forces its way out of Cloud’s chest. “You wouldn’t  _ believe _ what I’ve been through since last night.”

  


“Try me.” Andrea slings a leg over Cloud’s, bracketing him completely.

  


Cloud sighs. “So after we left the Inn…”

  


It’s surprisingly easy to tell Andrea the tale. He doesn’t ask questions, simply hums acknowledgement every so often, his hand tightening on Cloud’s stomach when he hears about the mad dash up the pillar, the loss of Jessie and Biggs, the devastation of Aerith’s capture and the fall of the plate.

  


Cloud trails off at the end, feeling somehow cleansed by imparting the information. Andrea is silent, his face pressed against Cloud’s neck, and Cloud is relieved not to have to deal with platitudes. 

  


“I don’t have a plan besides ‘get Aerith back from Shinra’,” Cloud confesses into the darkness. “Tifa and Barret seem to think I know what I’m doing. I  _ don’t _ . I’m making it up as I go.”

  


“That’s a lot of pressure on you,” Andrea murmurs. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

  


“You’re already doing it.” The words are spoken under his breath, almost inaudible, but Andrea hugs him tighter in response. 

  


“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

  


“...maybe.”

  


“I can distract you more, if you like.” The hand on Cloud’s stomach shifts lower, and Andrea kisses the back of his neck again, his beard rubbing the skin behind Cloud’s ear. 

  


Cloud strongly considers it. But he can finally feel sleep starting to creep up on him again, and he puts his hand over Andrea’s, stilling its movements.

  


“I’m good. But…”

  


“Hmm?”

  


“Thanks.”

  
  
  


When he wakes again, light is coming through the window opposite the bed, and Cloud yawns, sitting up and stretching. He can’t remember the last time he slept for so long and so well, and he runs a hand through his hair, feeling a pang of despair at how dishevelled it must look. He glances at the bed next to him, surprised to see it empty. 

  


“You’re awake,” Andrea says from the other side of the room. Cloud looks over at him, a faint smile creasing his face at the sight of Andrea dressed in nothing but a short robe, sitting by the window and sipping from a large mug. The smell of coffee and toast is in the air, and Cloud’s stomach suddenly reminds him that it’s been an extremely long time since he ate. 

  


“Where are—“

  


“Your clothes? Over there.” Andrea indicates the small table by the door, on which is a pile of black clothing, neatly folded. Cloud pushes the covers back and ambles over to his now-clean clothing, ignoring the admiring hum from the other side of the room. He’s surprised at how good a job the staff at the Inn have done—they’ve even scrubbed and polished his boots and harness. It’s a relief to have clean clothing on, and once he’s dressed, he joins Andrea on the small couch by the window, flinching a little as he sits down and is firmly reminded of the tender state of his ass. There’s a second large mug on the table and a plate of toast, and Cloud almost groans when he takes the first sip of the strong brew.

  


“In case you’re wondering,” Andrea says, “I took the liberty of sending a message to the hotel up the road where Tifa and Barret were staying last night. You can meet them there.”

  


Cloud looks down at the mug in his hands. “Thanks.”

  


“Cloud—” There’s a pause, and Cloud glances at Andrea. His face is creased up in a frown as he fights for the words.

  


“I’ll be careful,” Cloud promises.

  


“It’s not that. I know you’ll be reckless and get yourself into trouble. Nothing I say will stop that.” 

  


“Hey—“

  


“I know you were just here to scratch an itch,” Andrea continues, “but I would really like to see you again. And not just for sex.” He looks away, a faint flush on his face as his hands fiddle with his mug of coffee. 

  


Cloud stares at him, wide-eyed. The intrusive thought from the previous day, of him and Andrea in a little house in the slums, living their lives together, returns with a vengeance.

  


“I can’t promise anything,” he says. “But… I’d like that too.”

  


Andrea’s smile is bright enough to rival the sun pouring through the window, and Cloud can’t help but match it.

  
  
  


It’s all over the news, of course. A group of terrorists infiltrated Shinra HQ, resulting in an explosive chase along the unfinished freeway above Midgar. One of them was reportedly on a motorbike and wielding a giant sword, and there's no way it was anyone but Cloud. But there’s no news of what happened to the group; they seemingly disappeared without a trace, and Andrea has to go to his room and have a panic attack for a while about it all.

  


It’s days before there’s any news, and it comes in the form of a scribbled note enclosed in a tattered envelope. Andrea doesn’t question where it comes from, but his heart starts to mend when he opens it.

  


_ I’m alive. I haven’t forgotten. I’ll see you again. _

__ __ _ -C _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @sherribon and tumblr @sherribonne!


End file.
